


Time to take a shot

by camichats



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Flirting, Getting Together, Hopeful Ending, Iron Man 2, Palladium Poisoning, Undercover Natasha Romanov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 07:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20305483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: When Nat's undercover, she doesn't end up as Tony's assistant, but she still catches his attention. At a party. And Tony's offering to show her the Iron Man armor up close, how could she say no?(For Tony Stark Bingo A1-(image of Natasha and Tony, Natasha with the Iron Man gauntlet on))





	Time to take a shot

Tony vaguely recognized her as the woman that Pepper had turned down to be Tony's new assistant, but pretty much all other thoughts stopped when he saw her in a form-fitting, leopard print dress. He could usually care less about animal prints on clothes, but on her, it was like seeing into a dimension where she _was_ the predatory cat: sleek and agile, and so beautiful that most people were too transfixed to pay attention to the fangs until they were ripping out their throat. Not that leopards killed people all the time or anything, but Tony wasn't a poet, he was just doing his best to put two thoughts together through the haze of liquor and lust that spiked when he saw her. All that being said, he was pretty sure she could kill him because hadn't that been part of the reason Pepper turned her down? She'd beaten Happy in the ring, and it wouldn't make sense if his assistant could beat his bodyguard in a flat second. 

"Natasha, right?" he asked as he came up beside her. 

"Everyone else here calls me Natalie, but I think you can call me whatever you want," she said, a lopsided smile on her face as she looked over at him. 

"That's a way straight to my heart Nat, thank you for noticing." He tilted his new glass at her in offering, and she took it, keeping eye contact with him as she sipped then licked her lips. There was a lipstick stain on the edge of the glass now, and she made no move to hand it back to him. 

He raised an eyebrow as he grinned at her. "Stealing my drink from me? Maybe Pepper was right to keep you in accounting, I'd be constantly looking for new drinks with you around my office." 

"Don't you think you've had enough Mister Stark?" she said, but it's like she was teasing instead of judging him. "It wouldn't be good for you to not know which way is up later tonight." 

"You're awfully sure of yourself." 

"Shouldn't I be? I would remind you, Mister Stark-" 

"Tony," he corrected. 

"Tony, that you approached me, not the other way around. I hope you wouldn't waste my time." She dropped her voice, making the moment intimate while the party raged on. "Would you waste my time?" 

Tony's smile widened. "I wouldn't dream of it, sweetheart. Finish your drink and let's get out of here." 

Nat blinked at him in surprise. "I thought I'd get more time out of you before we went to your room for the night." 

"Hm? Oh, no, not that. I'm bringing out the big guns for you, sweetheart, and these days, that means Iron Man." 

Her eyes widened, and she threw back the rest of the drink, setting it down on one of the temporary tables that had been brought in. "You're going to put on the suit?" 

Tony only smiled though, then grabbed her hand and waded through the sea of people until they reached an out of the way hallway that led to the shooting range he'd set up-- no, it was _not_ a sign that he was losing his mind _Rhodey_, the room had been destroyed when he landed through it on his first out-of-the-house flight, and it didn't make sense to completely rebuild it when his time was limited with the suit anyways. 

Nat looked around the room when they entered, and he could tell the moment she understood, her eyes lighting. Interesting. "I thought you gave up the weapons' business? What do you need a shooting range for?" 

"For moments like this." Tony opened a panel-- welded into the floor and set to his handprint, and Jarvis could tell if he wasn't doing it voluntarily so it didn't matter that she could see where it was-- and pulled out a prototype sleeve of the Iron Man suit. Instead of sliding it on like she expected, he turned the arm opening to her. 

She started to reach out, then hesitated, looking towards him for confirmation. 

"Come on sweetheart, it's not a trick. Just like a glove only way more badass, you'll love it." 

"And you know what I love?" she said absently, sliding her hand in carefully until it came up to her uncovered shoulder. 

Tony flicked a switch and it shifted to size for her, humming to life. There was a miniature (compared to his already miniaturized one in his chest) arc reactor hidden in the bicep to power it, and a chord with a button on the end like when he was first figuring them out so that he could experiment with power and speed specifically in the repulsors. He took the end of the chord in his hands and pointed her's towards the targets at the opposite end of the room. 

Her stance was awkward, unfamiliar with the tech, but she was doing her best. It was the same way Rhodey had looked when he'd gotten his hands on it, and if he found out about this, he'd probably kill Tony. _We've been friends for thirty fucking years and you let her try it just because she's hot? What happened to us being bros, man_, Tony imagined him saying. Not that Rhodey talked to him like that these days. These days it was all about weapons and his recklessness, and maybe he should retire the Iron Man suit before he found an enemy worse than Stane. Tony could tell him that he was dying, but then Rhodey would get all sad and protective, and honestly Tony preferred things this way. "You want to point your palm like it's a muzzle and your arm is the sight," he said, lacing his fingers through the armor's and bringing it into position. "It's gonna have a bit of a kick, but it's nothing like on a gun." 

"A kick but not like a gun? That's not very helpful Tony," she teased, getting slightly breathless with anticipation. 

He laughed and said, "Yeah, but you'll see what I mean. This is gonna be a slow charge, low power. You'll hear it whine, it's supposed to do that." Ever so slightly, he started to ease down on the button, shooting out at thirty percent. 

Light shot out and hit the targets lined up at the end, obviously not aimed at any of them. A surprised, delighted laugh came out of Nat, and she leaned back against Tony after a few seconds. "I do see what you mean." A pause. "That was incredible, I've never felt anything like it." 

"Not to blow up my ego too much, but you probably never will again." 

"Oh don't worry Tony, _everyone_ knows that. Can we do it again?" 

He grinned, able to ignore the aching around the port as he helped her line up another shot. "Absolutely." 

In a bizarre twist that neither of them expected, they spent so long in the shooting range that the party was over, and they were both too tired to even try to have sex. She spent the night in his bed though, because it was the closest place. It's not like Tony entertained very many people, so the designated guest rooms were either empty or acting as storage. 

They woke up the next morning, and neither of them said anything for a while, wondering what they should do from here. Nat was the first one to break the silence. "That's the first date night I've had in a while." 

"I find that hard to believe. You're gorgeous, sweetheart, there's no way people are that blind." 

"There's no shortage of people wanting to fuck me. Dates are... different." 

"That's a shame. You should hold out for being wined and dined with a solid three date rule if not longer." 

She snorted. "You overestimate the number of people willing to do that with me." 

"Consider it an offer then." 

She rolled her head to the side to look at him. "Aren't you supposed to be a one-night guy as well?" 

"What can I say, I like breaking people's expectations of me." 

"If you're sure," she said. 

"I am." 

"Fine, but remember that you're the one who told me to wait to at _least_ the third date." 

"I'm sure I'll survive," he said, ignoring the burn in his chest from the palladium. Who knows, maybe it would be nice to have something approaching a real relationship before he died. 

**Author's Note:**

> And then Natasha helps with the palladium poisoning in a nicer way and they go on like ten dates before sleeping together and they live happy ever after <3


End file.
